


Fences And The Excitement They Bring

by Vampurr



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Autistic Character, DarkSparks, F/F, No Established relationship yet, Stim, Stimming, autistic wattson, just darksparks being cute, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: “You think it’s cute?” Natalie questioned, finally opening her mouth.Renee almost seemed reluctant to respond, almost wary to continue the conversation, but she finally nodded and answered, “Yeah, really cute. Adorable, even.”OrRenee won’t stop smiling at Natalie whenever she stims, and Natalie finally picks up on it.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Fences And The Excitement They Bring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This was written for an anon on tumblr regarding their lovely headcanon they had for Wattson and Wraith, and I just had to write something for it! Please note, however, that I am neurotypical so I could have gotten something wrong here or there. Please let me know so I can make alterations where they are needed! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! This ones for you, anon!

With a swift hand movement and careful placement, Natalie quickly had a humming fence guarding the doorway. There, now no one would think twice about going into this building. She smiled at her handiwork and then clapped her hands together a few times rather excitedly. She couldn’t help it; the blonde was always happy to use her projects in the ring, especially if it meant that it would help her teammates be safe.

“Renee! The fence is done!” she called over to her teammate, her smile still beaming. The voidwalker had gone off to begin to loot the building but had now returned, holding onto a new Spitfire that she had seemed to be able to find a few attachments for. 

However... something was different about the other woman. The Frenchwoman then tilted her head, a puzzled look spreading across her face. The usually reserved woman was looking at her, a hint of adoration in her gaze and a soft smile on her face. When Renee saw that the other had noticed, she instinctively pulled her scarf up and looked anywhere that wasn’t the Frenchwoman. 

“Hey, why are you smiling?” Natalie asked, ready to tease the usually stoic woman. 

“Nothing,” Renee replied rather quickly, now moving her gaze to the other fence. “Don’t worry about it. Just go ahead and finish up looting. There was a... sniper scope up on the second floor, one of your favorites.” 

While Natalie wanted to try to squeeze an answer out of the other woman, finally getting a good sniper scope for her Longbow sounded just a little more enticing. She nodded, gave the woman another warm smile, and ran up the stairs. 

Thankfully, the two were already in the ring so they would be able to camp out in this building for a little while longer. At the prospect of getting to hunker down and defend an area, Natalie was soon back to work, placing down another fence across the doorway at the top of the building. She was ready to start trying to snipe any unlucky legends below, but a little extra precautionary fence never hurt. 

Another swift hand movement, a little fiddling with the nodes, and another fence popped up in front of the doorway. Again, the blonde beamed at her fence and couldn’t help but clap her hands together a few more times. 

Renee had been peering over the ledge of the building, looking down to see if anybody else was scampering around below. However, she had glanced over to see Natalie finish fencing off the area. Again, another smile had snuck its way onto her face.

Again, Natalie saw her. She looked at Renee, another puzzled look spreading across her features. “Tu l’as encore fait! Renee, you’re smiling again! What is it?” She then frowned at her. “Do I have something on my face and you’re just not telling me?” Maybe she should stop eating the occasional chocolate croissant before the games if this was gonna happen every time. Yeah, her fans still didn’t let her live that down. 

“No! No, not at all,” Renee was quick to respond.

“Then what is it? You usually don’t smile for no reason, ma chéri.” 

Renee sighed. Her gaze fell to her shoes, and a pink hue was beginning to grow on her face. “The, uh, little thing you do with your hands whenever you put up a fence? Or when you finish up a project? How you clap them together?” She was rambling through her words. 

Natalie nodded, though she was unsure of where this was going to go. The voidwalker was talking about her stimming, wasn’t she? It wasn’t something the Frenchwoman could help, and she was ready to explain it even if she was a little disappointed. She’d done it all her life, but she would still get weird looks and sometimes rude comments from people. Papa had always just told her to ignore them, but Natalie would be lying if she didn’t say that it hurt a little bit every time. 

The electrician had hoped that the other woman just hadn’t noticed so she wouldn’t have to have this conversation, but it looks like it couldn’t be avoided. 

“Yeah, that.” Renee continued. She was now fiddling with the scope of her Spitfire, still unable meet the blonde’s gaze. 

“Yes, I know what you mean,” Natalie began, suppressing a sigh. “It’s one of my stims, it’s not really-“ 

“It’s cute,” Renee blurted out, now glancing up to meet the blonde’s gaze. “It’s cute. Really cute.” 

Natalie stared at her. 

“You get this big smile on your face, and then you just clap your hands together, and it’s just... so cute. You look so excited and happy,” Renee continued, still rambling through her words. They weren’t anything artistic or poetic, but she certainly seemed to mean them. Her blush was growing darker. “You just look cute when you do it. It’s very... you.” 

Natalie still hadn’t said anything. She just looked at the other woman, though a smile was beginning to grow on her face. 

“Sorry, I... probably shouldn’t of said anything,” Renee finally said, taking note of the blonde’s silence. “Just forget what I said.” 

“You think it’s cute?” Natalie questioned, finally opening her mouth. 

Renee almost seemed reluctant to respond, almost wary to continue the conversation, but she finally nodded and answered, “Yeah, really cute. Adorable, even.” 

At that, the blonde couldn’t help but clap her hands together again. Her hand gestures then switched to her hands flapping, and she actually found herself jumping in place. Renee found it cute? Renee, of all people, found it cute! 

Renee chuckled at that, taking Natalie’s obvious excitement as a good thing, and another smile snuck its way onto her face. This time though, she didn’t try to hide it. “Alright, Nat, enough talking about how cute you are,” she said, now glancing down from the building. “We’ve got a game to win, yeah?” 

Natalie just nodded and smiled back at the girl, but she couldn’t help but continue to teem with excitement. She settled on the opposite side from Renee to watch for any incoming opponents, occasionally peering through her sniper scope. Even then, she still would stop occasionally, clapping her hands softly together or letting her hands flap. To say she was ecstatic was an understatement. 

Unfortunately, the two didn’t win their match, eventually getting sandwiched between two enemy squads later on in the game. This didn’t entirely come as a shock.  
It seemed both women had something else on their minds. 

It also didn’t really matter because Renee finally asking Natalie out on a date as they watched the remainder of the game was just as good as a win for both of them, if not better. 

And yes, there was a lot of smiling, clapping, hand flapping, and a little bit of jumping involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Also please hit up my tumblr @giraffe-lesbian and send any darkspark prompts my way, especially any fluffy ones!!!


End file.
